Chang Sung Jung vs. Leonard Garcia 2
The fight was Chang Sung Jung's UFC debut, and it was the first time that a twister submission was used to finish a fight in the Octagon. Jung was a late replacement for an injured Nam Phan. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. The crowd was roaring. Jung landed a leg kick. Both men weren't as aggressive and sloppy-looking as in the first fight. Garcia landed a leg kick and a left hook. Four thirty-five. Jung blocked a high kick. Jung landed a hard leg kick. Garcia was up on his toes with his hands high. Four fifteen. Garcia landed a body kick. Four minutes. Garcia landed a big right hand. Jung landed a leg kick and then ate one. Jung answered with a right hand. Jung landed another leg kick with three thirty-five. Jung landed a counter left after Garcia swung with a haymaker. Garcia landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Garcia landed a left hook. Garcia blocked a high kick. Three minutes. Garcia missed a leg kick. Jung landed a leg kick. Jung landed a right. Two thirty-five with Garcia blocking a high kick. Garcia landed a body kick, caught a leg kick. Jung landed a hard leg kick. He landed a jab and dodged a leg kick himself. Two fifteen remaining. The crowd chanted Zombie. Two minutes. Jung landed a counter uppercut. Jung got a trip. One thirty-five remaining. Jung was on top in north-south as Rogan noted. Jung was going for an armbar. He was trying to isolate the arm, he had a deep hook on the arm. One fifteen. Garcia turtled up. Jung sprawled out. One minute as they stood to the clinch. Knee the crowd chanted. Jung kneed the face twice. Garcia went down. Jung was all over him in the butterfly guard now. Thirty-five. Jung landed a big right and another and another as he passed to side control. He mounted with fifteen. Garcia gave up the back with both hooks. Jung landed three big rights in under. Three good lefts in under. The first round ended. Garcia smiled. 'He's tired,' they told Garcia. 'You looked great on your feet.' Jung had a small cut under his right eye there. Jung's round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Garcia blocked a high kick. Jung blocked a high kick himself. Four thirty-five. Jung pressed forward briefly missing an uppercut. Garcia was still on his toes. Four fifteen. 'Push that pace, Leonard.' They wanted leg kicks. Four minutes. Garcia landed a flying knee and Jung landed a counter right to the body. 'He's hurt, Leonard.' Garcia missed a wild right with three thirty-five. Garcia landed a jab. Jung landed a counter one and then a flying knee. Garcia smiled with three fifteen. Garcia landed a counter right. Three minutes. Nice head movement from Garcia. He dodged a high kick. Garcia landed an inside kick. Jung replied to the outside. Two thirty-five. Garcia missed a leg kick. Garcia was getting a bit wild now. Not too bad. Two fifteen. His hands were lower and he's swinging wild. Yeah. Jung stepped in with a knee to the face. Two minutes. Jung landed a hard leg kick. Garcia's corner wanted takedowns. Garcia stumbled back and bounced off the cage. One thirty-five. Jung landed a jab. Jung was stalking. The crowd was getting pumped somehow. Jung landed an uppercut and a flying knee. Garcia missed a high kick, ate a leg kick and slipped. Jung came down to guard after one fifteen. One minute. Jung landed a right and a left elbow and a big right elbow and a big left elbow. A left elbow. Thirty-five with a big right hand and another. Garcia gave up the back with both hooks. Jung let it go to one hook to set up the twister. Fifteen. Jung had it in now, tight. Final seconds. Garcia tapped. It was over with one second left in the round and the crowd roared.